pokemon_championsfandomcom-20200215-history
EP013
Summary After the attack caused by a group of Gyarados, Alex and his friends end up on a beach. They try to call for help in a phone booth, but they soon remember they don't have any money. They then see a Tentacool in the sea. Salvadore throws a Poke Ball and catches it, explaining that yesterday he realized that he needed a water Pokemon in his team. Walking on, Alex and his friends arrived in Porta Vista and soon they saw an old woman named Nancy, which was looking for something. Salvadore asked her where they actually are. She became angry at him and told him to be quit, otherwise Bellsprout will again escape. Nancy explained them that her grandson has a 10th birthday in two days and that he really wants a Bellsprout for gift. Alex and his friends have decided to help her. She thanked them and wished them luck. Nancy also explained to them that Bellsprout are very rare in this area. Alex and his friends started looking for a Bellsprout. After walking for a while, Alex and his friends finally found a Bellsprout. Alex checks Bellsprout's data on his Pokedex. Alex instantly throws a Poke Ball but Bellsprout soon breaks free. Sweeping the Poke Ball back to Alex, a Bellsprout quickly escapes by running into the grass. In another empty clearing, the group finds Bellsprout. Alex promptly commands his Squirtle to do a Tackle, in which Bellsprout evaded almost instantly. Alex tells Squirtle to use Skull Bash, but Bellsprout dodges. Immediately, Bellsprout uses Slam. While her first two hits manages to hit Squirtle, the subsequent three hits were blocked by Alex when he suddenly shields Squirtle. Shocked by how Alex protected Squirtle, Bellsprout escapes. Alex follows Bellsprout and finally finds it at the top of a rock formation, looking down at him. Alex challenges Bellsprout to another battle and Charmeleon comes out of his Poke Ball, indicating that he wants to battle with Bellsprout. Alex commands Charmeleon to use Skull Bash and Bellsprout dodges it with a series of jumps. Bellsprout continues the battle with Razor Leaf but Charmeleon dodges it. Alex then tells Charmeleon to use Brick Break. Bellsprout dodges and then uses Slam and Charmeleon falls onto the ground. Before another Slam could be executed, Alex recalls his Charmeleon. Bellsprout runs away again. Bellsprout approaches a river. As Alex approaches, Bellsprout gives a grin of confidence. Alex then sends out his Charmeleon again. Alex commands Charmeleon to use Skull Bash, to which Bellsprout dodges. Alex tells Charmeleon to use Skull Bash, but Bellsprout was still able to dodge it. Bellsprout then performs a Razor Leaf and Slam, in which was completely dodges by Charmeleon. With a combination of Skull Bash, Flamethrower and Brick Break executed by Charmeleon, Bellsprout is finally weakened. Alex immediately throws a Poke Ball in an attempt to catch it, but Bellsprout breaks free again. Charmeleon is then told to use Flamethrower. Unable to dodge or run away, Bellsprout is hit and damaged badly. Nevertheless, Bellsprout manages to get up on it feet. With a wave of determination, Alex throws a Poke Ball at Bellsprout. Knowing Alex is competent and worthy of catching it, Bellsprout gives a small, humble smile before allowing the Poke Ball to catch it. The next morning, Nancy thanks the group for all of their help and she gives Alex an Egg as a reward for all his efforts. Alex thanks her and accepts the Egg. Now that he finally has a Bellsprout, Rex was really happy. He informs Alex that he will now begin his Pokemon Journey and that he looks forward to battling him someday. Alex and his friends then leave for Saffron City. With a Pokemon Egg in hand, Alex, together with Nikki and Salvadore, now wave goodbye to their new-found friend. Major Events * Salvadore catches a Tentacool * Alex's Squirtle is revealed to know Tackle * Alex catches a Bellsprout * Alex gives his Bellsprout to Rex * Alex receives a Pokemon Egg from Nancy Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Nancy (debut) * Rex (debut) Pokemon * Charmeleon (Alex's) * Squirtle (Alex's) * Bellsprout (Alex's, new, given to Rex, debut) * Tentacool (Salvadore's, new) * Krabby Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes